


Christmas Party

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Based on a Tumblr Post, Belly Rubs, Blood, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Comedy, Cravings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Fan Children, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Heartwarming, Her name is Maxine, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Meeting the Parents, Mild Gore, Moxxie and Millie fankid, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Stolitz - Freeform, Team as Family, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Unconventional Families, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Octavia’s friends come to here Daddy’s boy toy’s company Christmas party at the I.M.P office building. Though, it’ll definitely go down as one of the weirdest Christmas parties, to be honest for her family
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Octavia (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia & Loona (Helluva Boss), Octavia & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Orignal Female Character (Helluva Boss)/Orignal Male Character (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Royals, Imp's And The Owlet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067336
Comments: 32
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things you should know before reading this! Simon, Nicholas is Hazbin OC's, and Maxine is Millie and Moxxie's kiddo
> 
> Also, this fic takes place in the same au as The Spider, Deer, and Cat
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And Happy holidays <3

IMP city happened to be one of the safest places to be in Hell, especially at a time like this, in the holiday season. The imps were one of the only creatures down there to celebrate the holiday seasons, as well the hellhound population too. Humming through the streets of the was a white limo with apple accents covering the windows and the hood ornament. The limo pulled up to the large, grew business building with gigantic horns hanging off the building side. Jumping out of the car was a tall, lanky looking demon. They were a fluffy bat-spider mixed demon with large fluffy curls on his head and covered in little purple polka-dots. While standing next to him was a smaller, raccoon-like demon tapping quietly on his phone.

" Let's go, dude. Probably already started without us cause we're so late." The bat-spider demon groaned, pushing back his hair as he opened the door. "

" Whatever man. I only came cause of free food and we might get to play music." The raccoon replied as he crawled out." Carry me."

" No remember last time we did this we tried going up the stairs and we got concussions!" He hollered back before poking out the limousine was Razzle and Dazzle from Charlie Magne. Her helpers who she offered would drive the two teens to the IMP city safely." Oh, thanks, dudes. Happy Christmas-Or whatever we celebrate!" He smiled and waved as the limousine drove off. While on the sidewalk was the tiny raccoon, trying to remember that memory. " Nic. Nic." He nudged him." Nicholas. Are you dead?" He shook his shoulders back and forth.

" OHHHH. I remember now. That was hilarious!" He laughed.

" Till my mom and uncle had to drive us to the hospital! You know what, I'd be questioning why one of Hell's biggest porn actors was in an imp hospital too!" He laughed and nudged Nicholas back." Just being honest."

" Maxine thought it was funny." Nicholas smirked smugly as he then nudged his cousin's side while his face went a tad darker from a blush on his face." When ya gonna tell her parents you two are dating, Simon?" He nudged him again to emphasize this decision Simon would make soon.

" Ahhhahaha." Simon blushes scratching at the back of his neck." Ya know. Ya know. Getting there. Look," He picked him up like a doll." Don't say anything about it. Please?" He walked into the building, still holding him dumbly," I want to make an actually decent impression on them. Plus! Her dad is a musician! That must be lucky for me!"

" With our luck. Nah." Nicholas snickered as the elevator opened up." Remember when we just wanted to go tricker treating in the overworld and we almost got eaten by human cannibals. Yeah. This can't go well, knowing us. I can't believe her dad didn't know we took the Grimoire!" Nicholas laughed as a gruesome death noise erupted from his phone. He quickly checked it," Via said it's the top floor." He texted quietly on his phone." Apparently, it's super boring without us there. It's only Maxine and her, cause her half-sister or whatever is just on her phone."

Simon snickered and pressed the elevator's button, causing it to ding and for the doors to close." Got something in common with her then." Nicholas stuck his tongue out at him as they were taken to the top floor of the I.M.P. building.

* * *

Inside of the office building of the immediate murder professionals, was where their yearly Christmas party took place at. Even if the business had only been really working for not much then a year, but it was one of the first things Blitzo wanted to do when starting I.M.P.

Speaking of Blitzo, at the moment the rather tall male imp was in the building floors rec room, looking at the slightly broken room's mirror as he pulled on one of those ugly Christmas sweaters. He flattened the material against his chest until he got to his stomach where it curved outwards. He huffed in discomfort as his limbs already were beginning to ache and the party hasn't even started yet.

" We should fix that mirror." He hummed, tossing a look back as he saw standing behind him was the Gothic Owl demon, Stolas.

" Should have fixed it weeks ago before I could still actually see my dick." The imp hissed as he waddled towards the table, cover in shitty old posters of the imp's circus life and new posters made for I.M.P business from Stolas, who had been pitching in for his husband's business for a while now." Ughhhh, why do we keep forgetting to put these up!" Blitzo audibly groaned allowed.

" It's not that bad, Blitzy." Stolas picked up a few of the posters and moved them into the box of other papers." We'll put them up after the Extermination." Stolas hooted as he rubbed his imp's back." Let's enjoy the party tonight! Via said her little bandmates are here!" He shook his hands happily." Hopefully, they'll sing for us! You love that stuff!" Stolas hugged him happily before the large owl rubbed the imp's expecting stomach." And so will you, little one!" Stolas cooed happily as Blitzo rubbed his face, playing it off as if he was tired but his cheek really was burning up from the affection he was getting.

" Yeah yeah, whatever-" Blitz smooshed his fingers against his face with a sigh," Come on! The sooner we do this, the sooner I can sink my hands into that new horse set!" Blitzo rubbed his claws together, greedily. Stolas chuckled, pulling his husband into a loose one arm.

" Oh, so you saw the gifts, hm?" Stolas teased." I thought you said you didn't."

Blitzo laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his neck," I do what the kid wants. And the kid wants to sink their teeth into that Christmas cake!" He licked his lips excitedly.

" Anything my king wants~" Stolas purred, dragging a finger softly over his imp's neck.

" Wait! Wait, I got to get something!" Blitzo shook his arms out, before going back towards the table." Go check out if Looney, Via, and Maxi all good!" He shoos him off while Stolas gave a worried look.

" Are you sure?" Stolas questioned," You don't need any help?"

" Nah Nah..." Blitzo looked around," All good I know it's here! I'll be quick!"

" Alright, Blitzy dear. I'll be right back," As Stolas walked back into the main lobby, Blitz gave a nervous smile as he left before dropping it and hissing quietly.

" Fucking shit kid..." He quietly pounded his fist on the table as his other hand wrapped around his stomach," My organs aren't playthings..." He groaned quietly.

* * *

Stolas entered the main office for I.M.P at the same time the elevator door opened up to see Simon and Nicholas standing in the elevator.

" Hello, boys! Happy holidays," Stolas greeted the two as, from the couches, the two girls looked up.

" Finally you guys got here!" Octavia greeted, crossing her arms.

" What took you two so long? I thought you said you'd be here before six." Maxine questioned, pushing her mix of black and white hair back.

" Uhhhh," Simon chuckled a little nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck." We were, but we couldn't find out portable instruments." Simon restored scratching at the back of his neck and pointed to the guitar case against his back while Nicholas had a set of bongos in a very cellular looking backpack.

" Oh cool!" Maxine grinned," I can't believe you kept those bongos still."

" Thanks, Maxi." Simon chuckled." Where are your parents by the way?"

" They're getting something from their car I think." Octavia informed." You guys can out your um instruments near that," She points her claw back towards the bright red and white, karaoke machine.

" I'm pretty sure uncle Blitz got that one." Maxine pointed at the machine and a snicker leaves her lip.

" That's gonna be fun messing with." Nicholas joked as he was handed a cup by Octavia. From the elevator, it peeped once more to reveal Moxxie and Millie, holding a large box in the air.

" Merry Christmas, y'all!" Millie greeted an exclaim. Following behind her was her husband Moxxie.

" Lemme help ya with that mom." Maxine went over to her parent's side, which as she left Simon was quickly nudged by both Octavia and Nicholas to go and introduce himself to her family.

" I give you twenty bucks this'll go up in a shit show." Nicholas held up the dollar.

" Add another twenty that something explodes." Octavia bets.

" Deal."

" We're making deals now? I wanna join you!" The two turned to see Blitzo exciting the room with some mug in his hand shape like a chubby little horse. He leaned a little to the side and saw his daughter laying against the couch with no care in the world." Has she been like that since she picked you up?" Blitzo almost sounded dad like to Octavia, but she knew she could joke with him way more than she could with her dad.

" Yep. She hated the stupid ass music they made us listen to at school." Octavia admitted.

" It makes my ears bleed every time I hear it." Nicholas quipped, jokingly with Octavia. From behind the expecting Imp, arms quickly draped over him like two large capes. Blitzo's head flicks upward towards Stolas who only smiles back at him in his own Stolas way.

" I have a tail, and they're named Stolas."

" Cute tail~" He winked.

" Lucky me I guess." He shrugged his shoulders before his hands subconsciously went to his stomach, fighting back a groan and keeping it in his throat." I'm gonna sit down, don't set anything on fire!... Without me!" Blitzo grinned before Nicholas smirked and Octavia nudged him back and rolled her eyes.

" Whatever, idiot." He snickered at her." You're jealous you just aren't getting a sibling."

" Whatever, Tavia." The raccoon and owl demon trudged their way over to the couch's where Blitzo laid sprawled our like a cat taking a nap while Loona did the same on the other." Wanna play a game or something? Cause watching Simon try and not make an ass of himself is getting sad." He points a finger towards him.

" I'll play go fish, but they only have horses on them." She grabbed the case of cards before Blitzo rolled over to his side and pats the owl teen's head.

" Deal me in kiddo." She hums and nods before dealing out another pile and holding it up to Loona.

" Wanna play?" She shows her the card.

" All good here," Loona said while Octavia shrugged in response, passing Nicholas and her stepdad a couple of cards.

" Fuck yeah. You're going down." Nicholas grinned, chuckling the arms to his chest. As Octavia shuffled around the cards, Nicholas looked up to see Simon standing next to Maxine and her parents. He chcukled under his breath and shook his head.

" When did ya two meet again?" Millie grinned happily, a hand on her hip. Moxxie had narrow eyes on Simon, while Maxine held his hand. Having a stern fatherly look on his face that his little girl was with some boy.

" We met when Simon changes schools in middle school!" Maxine smiled, holding an arm tightly around the very tall bat-spider demon mix.

" Y-Yep! We um play in a band too! I do drums," He scratched the back of his neck," O-Or sing sometimes. And! Maxine does sing too, or plays bass as Nicholas does." He points his hand back, only for the group of four to see him, Octavia and Blitz now in a heated game of go fish. Now accompanied by a hooting Stolas, wrapping his arms, legs, and tail feathers around his expecting Imp." Octavia is our main singer. Please don't tell her dad that. She doesn't want to get embarrassed by it." Simon explained as Millie smiled, making a zipping motion over her lips only for Moxxie to step in.

" Wait? Music? What type of music are we talking about." Maxine groaned covering her face as she blushed. She loved music to an unhealthy amount, which Simon always wondered who she got it more from. He would soon realize it was all from Moxxie.

" Um, covers mainly. I do a few musicals cause of my family-"

" Musicals?!" He grinned.

Millie giggles," Oh boy, here we go. Did Maxi baby not tell you that we love musicals. His favorite is Cats." Millie preened, pulling her husband into a one-arm hug.

" Oh, I like Chicago a lot actually and I do like Heaters too and Little Shop of horror. I know we're doing grease too though." Simon smiles," That should be fun."

" This boy is a keeper." Simon heard Moxxie whisper before offering his hand towards Simon. " I pleasure to meet you. I hope you've been treating my daughter well."

" I won't treat her any other way." Simon grinned and shook the small imps hand.

" Good!-" Simon quickly was pulled down to face what he always feared. A very VERY protective father." _Cause if I find out any other way; I'll have your head_." He hissed.

" Moxxie, dear!" Millie whined.

" Dad!" Maxine blushes, covering her face harder than before.

" Don't scare the poor baby like that!" The woman practically picked him up and peppered his cheek in kisses, calming his anxiety-filled fire and melting him in her arms." He was only teasing ya," Millie smiled before smirking," _Or was he?_ " She teased.

" Ma, not you too!" Maxine cried as from the couch Blitzo hand shot up.

" Add me in too! I call dibs on his kidney!" From behind him was Stolas, who laid up giving him a look before the expecting Imp shrugged," What? Babies cost a lot of money."

" They only do cause their room has to be ranched themed." Loona tapped away on her phone as she wore a festive hat that covered most of her face up.

" _THE PONIES WERE CUTE AND YOU KNOW IT!_ "

* * *

As the party went on, The group of four managed to get some alone time in the kitchen to themselves as they ate.

" Sorry about them," Maxine points towards the doorway," They're.-"

" Interesting?" Octavia added in.

" Yeah," Maxine blushes sheepishly.

" I like them. They're a fucking riot. They deserve to be on a shitty tv show, like those fake as fuck ones ya see!" Nicholas quipped.

" Eh, it's fine." Simon snorted as he ate some of his food," I would do the same if I had a kid." He soon blushed and looked down at his plate.

" If you touch her, I'm snitching." Octavia threatened.

" IF YOU DO THAT, AND I LOSE MY KIDNEYS THEN..." He whispered for a dramatic flair," _I'm telling everyone that you still watch that dump horse cartoon with your family._ "

She narrowed her eyes " _You won't dare._ "

" I dare! I don't fuck around! I'm from the mob!" He pats his chest.

" We'll fucking shoot your kneecaps inwards," Nicholas points his knife into the air with Simon.

" Nobody snitching!" Maxine puts her hands on both Simon and Nicholas's chest," Plus I know we all got dirt on each other anyways! Remember this...Halloween?" Maxine reminded them of their adventure to the living world and almost being eaten by a group of starving cannibals.

Nicholas sighed," Yeahhhh. Good memories." He smirked contently," I'm pissed we didn't get candy!"

" You took all their candy apples though! That has to be worth something!" Simon pats his back.

" Well, next year we'll run that place like a kingdom. It was my first time using my dad's book, so be fucking proud I didn't teleport us to god knows where."

" Or the bottom of the ocean!" Maxine added.

" Or like inside a wall." Simon quipped, making them laugh at the thought.

" Yeah. I would say let's toast to that plan, but do we toast to next year's Halloween plans on Christmas?"

" I'll toast to whatever," Simon shrugged and held up his glass.

" Whatever, I'll prove to you guys it's gonna fucking rock up there. Maybe we can even play some songs and become cryptid on Halloween! Talk of the town," Octavia toasted before Nicholas followed suit to the toasting.

" We look like we're all in a freaky cult!"

" To bring in a cult that plays music in the living world next year!" Maxine toasted as the four clinked their cups together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family stuff is hard, thankfully we have two decent dads trying their best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this up while listening to the Hazbin stream <3333

Shitty Christmas music played through the office of I.M.P. Sitting on the floor was Octavia's group of four, having moved from the kitchen to take over the karaoke machine. Which was when Simon brought out his bongos and Nicholas strummed quietly on his guitar. On the bright red couches, was where the adults seem to have taken over much as the teens had. Stolas was sprawled out on the couch, having his legs dangle off the side as Blitzo was using him as a footrest, already forgoing his boots for more comfortable slippers he kept leaving around the office for these moments ever since he found out he and Stolas were having a rugrat of their own. His tail flickered happily as he laid one arm over his stomach, chugging down his cup of hot chocolate quietly. It seemed to help his cramps he would get now and again, which was amazing and a relief to his muscles. On the other couch, Millie was playing with Moxxie's hair as she laid herself against his body, cozying up while Moxxie rubbed her back and swirled his cup in his hands.

" Sir, didn't you say you were going to cut back on the hot chocolate?" Moxxie raised a brow to Blitzo as the pregnant imp only smirked and used both his hands to hold his chubby horse cup to drink the rest of the coco.

" Yeah, but it ain't my fault the kid wants what they want." He shrugged." Also, screw that topic, back to the original topic! You're a Christmas movie that makes you want to rip the director's head off!" He clapped." Go! Go! Go!" Blitzo hollered.

" Hard choice." Millie laid upward," Whatcha pick? Which one would you blow a few rounds into?"

" That one with the fat tits and ugly mug looking fucker. I fucking hate that stupid ass movie," He huffed, crossing his arms quickly as his tail slithered back and forth. "

Sounds like one of Valentino's shitty flicks." Stolas hissed, holding Blitzo waist quietly.

" Yeah! Fuck that blue ball looking ass bitch!" He shot his fist into the air before Maxine snorted and nudged Simon while he beat away at a beat of some Christmas music while Octavia had her eye closed and snapped her fingers.

" Sounds like something you would say." Maxine giggles as Simon blushes while the imp girl laid her head on her lap," That was one time, only cause that bastard thought he could try and get my uncle to come back to work at his dying studio again by pointing out his weight. First of all, shit loving people like him only do that when they're self-conscious too, or you're a manipulative, little puke shit who likes controlling and demonizing people left and right." Maxine wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

" I love that you're so caring." She watched as he blushed and covered his face in his tacky sweater.

" One of many times," Nicholas whispered towards Octavia, making her chuckle quietly.

Back on the couch, Blitz stretched his back out quietly as he slowly started drowning everyone chatting about their pick for the worst Christmas Hell could think of. It felt great to stretch his back out for a bit, till something sharp shot up his back. His tail flickered quickly as he sat there leaning over as still as possible trying to hold back any noise that meant he was in pain.

Not right now, please not right now. He begged silently in his head as he leaned back up again, looking a big shock and hotter than usual.

" - _Blitzy_?"

He finally heard after Stolas places a hand against his shoulder and one subconsciously around his round stomach. " H-Huh?" He looked back." Uh, yeah?"

" You alright sugar? You kinda just zoomed out for a few moments there?" Millie questioned worriedly.

" And you were just leaning over like it was freaky, and you look possessed as fuck," Moxxie admitted.

" Ahhh, push," Blitzo just phew off." I'm fine! Really! Just tired." He scratched the back of his neck," I uh probably am ruining on fumes at this point. Probably just need some fresh air or something. He slowly pushed himself off Stolas's lap, placing his hands on the couch from behind to balance himself as he felt like a large lollipop that was about to topple over at the wrong move." I'm just gonna ya know, get some air. Should be good."

As Blitz back up slowly towards the elevator, trying to leave as normally as ever, but he didn't think they were buying it from his facial expression.

" Dear are you alright? You look as if you're about to blow a fuse now? Are you sure you won't like some company escorting you outside, it won't be much trouble you know!" Stolas called over to the imp as he pressed the elevator button.

" I'll go with him." Loona laid up from the couch, Pushing her long, gray locks back behind her head." I gotta smoke anyway. And I rather not spend Christmas looking for you cause some gang wants to fuck that royal omelet out of you for a quick buck. Plus, I wanna teach them to swear words." She points at Blitzo before grabbing him and holding his under her arm like a ball.

" ACK! LOONEY I CAN WALK BY MYSELF YA KNOW!" He squirmed and kicked his legs as Moxxie yelled at her.

" DONT CALL THAT CHILD A OMELETTE! OR TECAH THEM SWEAR WORDS"

" I told you something was gonna explode." Octavia groaned rubbing her face." I'm gonna get a drink." She sighed before leaving into the kitchen.

" This is going well." Maxine sarcastically whispered.

" She's gonna be fine she's all good. I can tell she's worried over something though." Simon whispered.

" Mmm, She's one of the strongest people we know. Plus she's got a therapist. Let her figure out the trauma like she always tells us." Nicholas said, tapping and dragging his claws through the rug.

" When did you know all this stuff about Octavia?" Maxine smiled.

" Don't you start?" Nicholas pushes her away and grabs his guitar.

The two chuckled, looking back at the kitchen, only for Stolas to get up a few moments later.

" I'm going to check on my little owlet," He stated before waltzing towards the office kitchen. Millie gave Moxxie a worried expression as he gave one back at her.

" Um, yeah. Kids!" She clapped her hands together," Let's do something fun! For the holidays, ya know?"

" Yeah! That sounds fun!" Maxine laid up with a grin.

" Alright, it'll take our mind off everything." Simon laid up, following after them as Millie went to find some board game for them to play.

* * *

Octavia grabbed the soda left on the counter and poured herself a new cup to drink, focusing on the music that buzzed through her head now with her headphones on, blocking everything else out. She capped the bottle as the fizz disappeared and Stolas arrived.

" Via dear? Are you alright? You left the kitchen in a hurry." He tried questioning her, trying not to pride her and cause her to close him off like she usually does to many.

" I'm fine." Stolas mentally groaned as he managed to seem to do it again," I'm just thirsty." She said, taking her cup and drinking it.

" You know honey," He smiled, walking over to his daughter and rubbing her back." I and Blitzy love you very very much." He rubbed your back," And your mother does too. Just because there is a baby on the way, doesn't mean anything. You're still my little Starfire." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against his chest.

" I know...again I'm just thinking about stuff. Probably shouldn't." She shrugged and sipped her drink." It's fine it's fine. I just, I rather not have something happen tonight." She said, pushing her hair from her face as he brushed through her hair.

" Nothing will happen." He smiled and pecked her head.

" Come now. Why don't you return to your friends for the time being! Maybe you can show us all your bands' progress? Oh, won't that be fun!" He smiled.

" I guess." She looked down into her cup," Thanks, dad." She looked up at him and he smiled. " Your welcome, my little owlet." He pecked her cheek.

* * *

Outside of the I.M.P office building, Loona kicked opened the door as he had her hands occupied with her expecting father in her arms. She probably shouldn't pick him up just in case she did accidentally drop him. But it was a spire of the moment thing. She placed him down as he kept whining and trying to escape his daughters' grip.

" Finally!" He huffed as Loona covered her cigarette and lit it. Causing her face to have a soft glow of orange to it." Now, why'd ya pick me up and bring me out here!" He rubbed his arms." Fucking freezing!" He hissed.

She gave him a confused look." You wanted fresh air. And you shouldn't fucking be alone when your pregnant," She pokes his tummy," And married to one of Hell's richest fucker down here. No offense, but you can't even really fight right now. You almost fell over this morning trying to put on slippers."

His eyes widened," O-Oh yeah, right." He rubbed the back of his neck, anxiously. He soon realized what he actually said.

" Okay." She flicks the cigarette away," What were you really thinking about up there?" She interrogated him as he gave a worried expression.

" Ummmm," He drew on," Uh. Y-Ya knows. Stuff!" He pointed around," Yeah um-stuff ya know..." He looked up at his daughter as she looked unamused. " You definitely aren't believing a fucking word that's coming out of my mouth." Blitzo groaned. " Nope."

" Daddy doesn't want to say cause..." He rubbed his stomach, biting his tongue as he felt some movement under his gloved palms. They must be moving around more and more now. He's definitely not getting any sleep tonight. Then it hit him," Because 's about me being a parent!" He exclaimed.

She looked out at him and tilted her head." Huh?" Her eyes narrowed.

" Yeah um, yeah. Ya know, well you really don't, my past is pretty...fucked. To be honest. And I..."

_Shit now it was really hitting him._

He wasn't faking his throat starting to ache and his eyes beginning to itch," I really wanna be a better parent for this kiddo then...mine were." He managed to get out. His throat felt like it was closed up now trying to hold back tears as his stomach felt hard as a rock. He didn't know if it was cause he was crying, something he ate, or those weird shooting pains he's been getting.

" Ah, shit...I'm sorry for being a blubbering idiot now." He chuckled, wiping his face. Loona sighed, rolling her eyes before crouching down and patting her father's back.

" You'll be a...decent parent. You kept me alive for almost I don't know, but I'm almost twenty so that has to say something," She encourages him. His eyes went wide before his eyes immediately started welling up with tears and immediately wrapping his arms around Loona, pulling her into a very tight loving hug.

" OH LOONA! YOULL BE A DECENT SISTER TOO! NO! An AMAZING SISTER! THE BEST OF THE BEST WITH OCTAVIA!"

" _ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, TOO TIGHT BLITZ!_ "

* * *

When the two came back inside after Blitzo had a good cry with his daughter, they weren't expecting to see half the room to now be in a sing-off of different Christmas songs.

" I'm gonna have a headache tomorrow. So imma drown my sorrows in eggnog." Loona grumbled. Blitzo nodded, holding his abdomen.

" Can ya get me something sweet? Got a sweet tooth tonight. I'm craving something, can ya help me, Looney?" He smiled sheepishly.

" Yeah yeah, whatever." She said, slumping into the kitchen as he turned back after hearing Stolas laugh as the karaoke machine finished the song before it and started another.

" Oh, Blitzy dear! How are you? Was the fresh air alright for you and your daughter?" The large bird demon asked, placing a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. He didn't need Stolas worrying about him crying at a time like this.

" Yeah, Looney stayed with me cause she wanted me safe. She really cares for this rugrat." He drums on his abdomen." Ya lucky kid. Ya get two older sisters to watch over you as I did." Stolas cooed at Blitz's statement and squatted down to peck and press his cheek into his tummy.

" How sweet of her. They'll be good siblings. I talked with Octavia," He looked up," I think she's worried for you." He admitted.

" I'd say that would be cute, but she ain't gotta worry about me. The first time we met I was thrown through a fucking circus tent." He reminded him as tiny kicks could be felt under his fingers.

" I know it is. She slowly coming around to you, you know? Maybe the four-" Stolas looked down at Blitzo tummy as it moved," Five! I'm deeply sorry, baby!" He rubbed the sides of the stomach." Should sit in our bed together and watch a movie or two? Some bonding times would be heavenly." Stolas chimed.

" Free entertainment and snuggles? What could a guy ask for?" Brizo quipped before agreeing." Alright, It sounds pretty enjoyable." He snickered.

" Wonderful! I'll arrange our plans for tonight when we arrive home. I'll even carry you inside. Your poor hooves must be hurting you dearly." Stolas saddened." I must fix that immediately for you."

" You're just buttering me up." Blitzo jokes.

" And if I am?" He chuckled," Is it a crime to love my husband of what?" He taps his cheek," Two years?" He tapped his beak with a knowing smirk.

" Yeah yeah, I get it. I don't know how I let you rope me into your love. You're a half spider, aren't you? You ain't telling me," Blitzo joked as Stolas chuckled.

" Maybe~"

"..Wait really?"

Stolas bellowed out a laugh as he shook his head," No, dear. My family is pure-blooded, Gothic Owls. Nothing else!" He swiped his hand to the side," Well, sides from this little one." He smiled and booped his Imp's tummy." I suppose you'll be the start of something new in the family dynasty." He cooed" Oh and I won't have it any other way you know!"

" You two need to get a room before I see you two groping each other ass's." Loona groaned, holding a piece of cake with her hand.

" OOO! Thank you, Looney!" Blitzo grinned, happily taking the plate from her hand, and drooled slightly at the sweet pastry.

" Whatever, Don't drop it." She patted her father's back before walking off back to the couches.

" Enjoy yourself Blitzy." Stolas smiled and kissed his cheek as he leaned down.

" Eh, I'll try." He snorted with a smile." I think they'll try to They better get to sleep I ain't staying up till five in the morning again. Can't even enjoy any good coffee while I'm cooking you." He pats his tummy.

" Don't overwork yourself, we'll be doing presents soon anyways."

" I won't." He shook his fork at him with a smirk and cut his slice of pastry.

* * *

In a flash, Blitzo now saw himself crouched over the office toilet, hacking up what he had eaten in the last hour. His stomach rolled nauseously as he was sweating something fierce, drenched in sweat while his stomach felt like a cinder block against his body, practically weighing him down.

" F-Fuck," He coughed, wiping his mouth with some toilet paper. He wiped his face as he tried standing up, only to crumble back down like an unstable building." F-FUCK! No, bad idea.." He hissed, holding his stomach tightly until his eyes widened hearing a knock at the door. He managed to get up and go to the bathroom without anybody seeing him, but he guessed his luck was running out as usual.

" Uh. Hey?" He cursed silently, hearing Octvaia's voice." Um, Blitz? You in here?" She knocked again. Blitzo swallowed down another cry in pain while biting his finger. He shook his head as he spoke.

" Y-Yeah! All good ki _-D! FU-_ " He quickly covered his mouth as Octavia, from the outside of the door jumped back.

" Yeah, _fat lie_. Are you okay?" She questioned," Should I get my dad?" Her expression worsened in fear.

" I-I'm I'm..." He kept breathing, short little breaths. It hurt to breathe any deeper now," No..." He shook his head and gripped the wall, trying to get up." Kid-" He huffed," Kid, _please_ , c-can ya come in-" He groaned, leaning his head against the wall. The door quickly opened up, Octavia covered her eyes as she came in trying to give him privacy. He laughed with exhaustion lining his voice. Blitzo was sweating buckets and he was starting to get a bit pale.

" K-Kid, I'm good. I'm n-not butt naked or anything..." He hissed clutching his belly.

Octavia put her cup of soda down before she nervously came over to his side, a bit worried since she didn't know what to even do.

" I-I'm fine.." He hissed trying to get up." O-Okay, I think it was something," He grunted," I ate..." He muttered.

" Should I.." She pointed back." I get my dad?"

" Best choice," He groaned and rubbed his face," Great. I wanted to enjoy this party actually." Blitzo audible grumbled before wincing as his tail swished back in forward, trying to alleviate his pain.

" Okay..." She placed an arm around her stepfather, helping him, shakily, to his feet." Not to be rude, but...this is so awkward." She said, wincing as he stumbled a bit.

"...No kidding.." He gasped, clutching his stomach before he felt something drip down his legs and inner thighs. His eyes shakily went down his body as he saw where he was sitting was a puddle of liquid, tinted a tad bit black. _Imp blood._ " Uh oh..."

" Uh oh? _Uh oh_ is never good!" She snapped her neck to the side. Soon her eyes followed Blitz's gaze down to the floor where her eyes went wide with fear.

" O-Oh fuck.."

* * *

Back in the office room of I.M.P, The six were singing loudly along to the karaoke music, until Octavia scrambled, holding her stepfather to her side with anxiety in her eyes as she held him up to keep him from crippling to the floor.

" Dad! He's in labor-" With everyone's eyes widened, the karaoke machine scratched almost comedically at hearing this. Immediately everyone almost dropped their microphones to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blitz is dealing well with labor pains and thankfully he has his family there for him!

" _He's What?!_ " Moxxie screeched.

" I SAID..." Blitzo hissed loudly," THIS KID IS FUCKING COMING OUT WHETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT." Blitzo yelled, clutching his bulge harshly with his arm." FUCK WHY DOES IT HURT SO DAMN MUCH! "

"You need to breathe blitzy." Stolas quickly came over to his side with Loona standing over the two with her snout scrunched up a bit.

" _YOU THINK IM NOT?_!"

"...I knew something like this would happen.." Nicholas whispered as Simon pinched the bridge on his nose and grabbed Simon.

" We'll get out of your hair, fewer people less stress. Thanks for the party," Simon said nervously and gave a quick hug to Maxine as he pulled Nicholas along as they left," Update us! Bye Tavia!" He waved as the elevator beeps.

" We should have made them go with them!" Moxxie gripped the side of his hair." This is stressful and isn't good for our kids, Millie," Moxxie looks worriedly towards Octavia, Loona, and Maxine who's face both were painted with fear at the scene of Blitzo clutching his abdomen and slowly shifting on his legs to crouch onto the floor, putting most his weight on his leg and Stolas body as the Owl Prince wrapped him up with his arms.

" It's okay, hon." She holds his shoulders," We have experience remember! We'll make sure they're okay!" She smiled at him with a confident smile, immediately stepping up as the family supporter." Alright!" She called her hands together loudly, getting most everyone's attention."We've been through this drill already. Guest are gone, which is sweet of them to realize the situation, but back to the main thing at the moment."

She quickly went over to her boss and crouched down next to him, placing a hand on his back as he panted and gripped onto Stolas talons, not caring if he breaks it at this point. He was in too much pain at this point.

" Sweetie, you're gonna have to keep breathing. Big deep breaths." She told him slowly. Whispering to him, trying not to be loud to cause more pain. She tried remembering what Moxxie did for her when she was having Maxine back then. Though he was more of a nervous wreck," We don't need you passing out." She rubbed his back." Someone call that damn fancy hospital Stolas is taking boss too and tell them we're coming now." Millie pointed towards the receptionist desk and Moxxie quickly ran over to it.

" I got it I got it!- _SHIT_ ," There was a loud bang as Millie looked back to see half Moxxie's legs stuck in desk wires as he tried dialing the hospital." Loona, we need to fix this desk, immediately, when we come back!" Moxxie hollered as Loona growled back to him.

" You're focusing on that when he's shitting out a kid?!" She spat back at him as Blitzo was starting to turn pale at the thought of that, sweating even more and breaking into a cold sweat that made him more nauseous.

But the feeling of Millie rub his back and claws cool talons against his sweaty and hot skin made him come back to a relative, which wasn't much better. " Deep breaths. Follow me," Millie told him and finally got him to follow along enough for her to stop and help him into Stolas's arms, making sure Octavia's hand wasn't squished under Blitzo spiky back. The owl teenager was staying as close to Stolas as she could without getting in the way, she didn't really want to be alone now after seeing what happened in the bathroom. She felt sick to her stomach.

" Alright, they know we're coming," Moxxie called back, shaking the wires off his legs.

" Maxine, go in the office closet and get the second baby bag for us, please? It's bright red and has a giant horse on it." She started quickly, as a shaken up Maxine nods and runs off. Millie chuckled nervously and stood up." See? I told you it was useful to back two bags." Millie smiled, placing a hand on his back.

Blitzo squinted at her and peeked out of one eye towards Millie. He chuckled wetly and kinda breathily." Y-Yeah yeah..T-thanks Mills. T-Thanks so much- _HHRK!_ " He hissed breathily with a loud groan. He tried massaging his belly, moaning at the tightness in his body was an awful feeling he was stuck with.

Millie nodded," Get to the hospital, we'll meet you there. Take your girls and we'll bring the hospital bag right after!" She told him.

" Thank you, I'm extremely in your debt," Stolas thanked the imp woman before he stepped out of the way.

Clutching his pregnant imp to his chest before he pushed his elbows out." _Girls, hold on to me very, very, tightly_. Close your eyes and I promise it'll be all over soon." He said, Loona wanted to ask what that meant but when Blitz suddenly cried out it quickly made her grab onto him. Stolas's hands shook, holding him tighter as Octavia shook a bit, making her pink eyes almost look glossy with fear.

" _HURRY ALREADY! FUCK-_ " He hollered, sweat dripping down his face as his leggings were now soaked with black blood and body fluids. Making him feel dirty and needing a bath desperately now.

" You're going to be alright, Blitzy," Stolas whispered, trying to calm him down. The less he was scared and in pain, the better for them all. As Stolas pulled Octavia quickly to his side, watching her bury her face into his side, Loona gripped his other arm before Stolas's eyes went to a blood-red color. Suddenly, a bright red, large start eye portal opened up and the four vanquished out of there.

Millie panted softly, as did Moxxie. The two imps looked towards each other as standing in the doorway was a shaken up Maxine. Clutching her nails tightly in the baby bag.

" Oh honey pie," Millie whispered, opening her arms up for Maxine. She sniffled and cling to her mother tightly." Shhhhh, it's gonna be just fine. I promise." She rubbed her back.

" He is. Sir is one of the strongest demons we know. He took a bullet to the arm once and ran from a killer maniac for a few hours. He's going to be fine," Moxxie nodded, pressing a hand on his daughter's hand and kissing her cheek over and over again." Come on, we should get going. I'll start the car for you two and we should get there by ten. We're going to need some coffee to keep us up though." Moxxie muttered." I'll get our coats. I hope they're okay."

" They're going to be okay." Millie smiled, holding her daughter close to her," I know they will be."

* * *

Loona practically almost fell over as they appeared in the hospital of one of Hell's best. She shook off the feeling as her hand quickly latched onto Blitz's hand. She wanted to cringe at the slick feeling on his body.

" Looney.." He panted," It.." He kept trying to breathe as Millie told him to. He couldn't get out many words as he left something shift in his guts. It was so uncomfortable, he just wanted to be in a bunch of blankets now and some horse stuffed animals. He couldn't wait till Moxxie and Millie came with Maxi. He really wanted to just snuggle his horse plush right now and possibly fuck away from the pain." _Fuck, why does this hurt like hot metal?!_ " He grasped at his ugly Christmas sweater.

" Don't worry Blitzy. We'll have you placed into a room very quickly and get you some pain relievers for the pain your experiencing. But you're doing so well so far." He smiled down at him and held him to his chest.

" Doesn't feel that way," He mutters tiredly as a contraction past. He lets his eyes drift as he lands on his daughter. She didn't seem to notice his gaze but he noticed how she looked now. He felt so guilty for putting her through this. Imagine seeing your parent and this much pain. When Blitzo had found Loona, she was just a puppy. She was hurt and all alone. Her parents must have just left her there to die alone in the city, but Blitzo took her in at her lowest. Now she was seeing his lowest. Pain rode and looked in excruciating pain. He didn't realize they'd were moving and talking till his hand was bringing squeezed tightly by Loona. Blitzo tried squeezing back but as he was moved to a hospital stretcher and given a shot to his thigh, everything was turning into one white blip as his pain numbed away as he was rolled into the maternity ward.

Loona gave that blindingly white door a look before she felt a hand on her back.

" We should..wait till..my dad comes back.." Octavia whispered," I should call my friends or something." Loona sighed and nodded, the best plan of action was that and waiting for the trip to show up while Stolas and her dad were inside. " You okay? You've been quiet...A lot since we left." Octavia soon asked a few minutes later as they had sat in silence as Octavia quietly texted her friends.

" Not every day you see your dad like...almost look like he's gonna..." She didn't need to finish her sentence, Octavia knew what she meant.

" Um..do you wanna see if we can do something?" She asked as Loona raised an eyebrow. " Wanna steak the pudding cups from the cafeteria?" She questioned, making Loona smile with a nod.

" Alright," She followed the tiny owl out.

* * *

By eleven at night Moxxie, Millie, and their daughter showed up and by then Blitz managed to almost break someone's arm, might have broken the bones in Stolas's hand, passed out twice and now was in heavy pain relievers. And every time there was an update given to Millie on her phone. Each time the thing buzzed, the family cringed waiting to hear what happened.

" Finally," She sighed, dropping the phone into her lap.

" What did he do now?! Is he okay?! Did he finally pass out?" Moxxie freaked as he parked the car as quickly as the Imp could.

" No no!" She shook her hands," They finally got him down to get some rest. Baby seems like they won't be coming for a few more hours. At least by tomorrow, they'll be here! Awww!" She cupped her cheeks and cooed." It's a Christmas present for them."

" He won't be saying that tomorrow," Moxxie mumbled before looking into the back seat to see his daughter, giving a nervous look at her phone." Sweetie? Is everything alright?" Millie looked back.

" Yeah I'm talking with Tavia right now, she doesn't want to admit it, but she's worried," Maxine rubbed her cheek.

Millie got out and opened the back door, then slid into the back seat with her," Oh baby...It's gonna be alright for the both of you. And for everyone else." Millie hugged her close and kissed her forehead and horns.

" Thanks, mom," She smiled and hugged her back.

" Now, let's bring your uncle stuff! I'm sure he'll be wanting this now!" Millie grinned, pulling out a very large looking horse stuffed animal, where on the horse's tummy a timer horse was. She remembered he got it for himself and the baby after bawling his eyes out at it.

" I hope he's okay. We don't need him out of commission for that long. We still have contracts to do." Moxxie frets, pulling the large bag over his shoulder blade, and pulled his phone out," I'll call Loona and inform her about this. Maybe she'll have to come along with us in place for Sir." Millie places a hand on his back.

" It's gonna be all good, honey. Everything gonna is fine!" She comforted him with a kiss on his cheek and held Maxine's hand as they left.

* * *

_Everything wasn't fine._

Stolas looked like a nervous wreck, worse than Blitz was. And he was the damn one giving birth. The poor imp looked like he was paling worse and worse by the moment. He gripped the hospital bed bar and groaned loudly trying to move as a harsh, numbing feeling shot through his body.

" Don't move dear," Stolas winced, clutching his hands." You're alright now." Blitzo blinked a few times before seeing Stolas's face." There we are..." The bird cooed, offering a small cup to him full of piece of ice." That'll make you feel better...Some nice, refreshing ice." He shook it a little to losses the pieces.

" _This fucking blows..._ " Blitzo groaned loudly, pushing his leg outward as his tail flickered back and forth.

" Not a walk in the park," Stolas chuckled nervously," Did those birthing videos not worry you?" He tapped the railing with an anxious look.

" Thought they were _acting_ -" He shot a bit up in the bed as he gripped the bedding," _F-Fucking Christ on a stick!_ It feels like," He panted as a hand rubbed his back," like those Angelic metals cutting my insides up!" He shook violently as his hooves stuck into the cot.

" Your medicine should kick in soon, love. I got the best type of medicine in Hell for you." Stolas massaged his back." Shhhhhhh, you're going to be okay." Blitzo only moaned as he closed his eyes, till the door opened up to reveal a very tall imp man at the door. They were taller than Blitzo but the face was a mask that had large tentacles hanging off it.

" Ello my lord," He bowed towards Stolas and Blitzo. The Gothic Owl clutched Blitzo hand tightly to his chest." I see you two are expecting a new heir to the throne now. How lovely-"

" Yeah yeah," Blitzo shook his hand back and forth to the side," Can we cut the small talk and get this thing out of me already?!" The Imp growled with a wince following shortly after it." _O-Oh fuck.._ " He places a hand onto his stomach," They moved again..." It felt like a tight ball in his stomach.

" That's good! That's good," He shook his hand towards him and snapped on a bright red glove." It means you two are progressing nicely now! Shouldn't be much longer. Maybe we'll even make it before six a.m. tomorrow." The doctor stated before grabbing him, clipboard." We'll just have to check a few things before I leave."

" _Just get this shit down before I fucking pass out again_ ," Blitzo groaned, leaning against his arm. He hid his face between his pillow and Stolas's arm. The owl demon could only smile weakly at him and rub his back.

" Do hurry. He needs some rest before we meet our little one." Stolas admitted, sheepishly.

" Will do." The doctor nodded before lifting the bedding up, which made Blitzo eyes widened and throwing a lot back at the doctor.

" This ain't a free show buddy. Ya gonna make bird brains over here jealous anyway. But hey it's your death wish." He shrugged, pushing his legs a little close together. The doctor shot back as his tentacles scrambled around quickly in a flustered red movement.

" I-No. That's not!" They hissed before grabbing their clipboard," _Y-You look good-I MEAN! Progress wise! Yes_." They left quickly after that, worried by Blitzo words and knowing the power Stolas holds. After the doctor left, Stolas laughed at what his Imp had said while Blitzo gave a cocky, exhausted grin.

" This is fun.." He smirked but dropped it as another harsh movement left him winded and in pain. Stolas bit his bottom beak before leaning down and pressing a hand against his sweaty back.

" Shhhhhh..." He hummed quietly as his hands turned red," This should drown the pain till your medicine kicks in. And hopefully soon," He huffed," I'd paid for the best of the best for my imp, and I am not getting it!" He huffed." How dreadful."

" Yeah yeah," He sighed slushily and purred," K-keep that witchcraft going. My muscles feel like jelly..." He moaned lovingly.

" Such a pretty noise~" Stolas cooed.

" We aren't fucking EVER again." Blitzo grumbled," This is AWFUL." Blitzo said through a mouthful of hospital pillows. A sad hoot came from Stolas as he continued rubbing Blitzo's back.

" It was worth a try." He grinned as Blitzo moaned again in content, watching as his tail curled up like it did when imps were content.

Till a knock on the door came again.

" _WHAT?! IM THIS CLOSE TO BLOWING SOMEONE BRAINS OUT BUT HE'S GIVING ME A REASON NOT TO SO THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!_ " Blitzo squawked back towards the door after waving his arm rapidly at Stolas, whose cheeks went flushed with color.

Shakily, a tiny imp nurse opened the door with a nervous expression," I-I'm sorry, but your..." family?" is here for you two..oh. And your daughters." She squeaked out before Blitzo gasped.

" _MY FAMILY AND HORSES! WELL GET THEM IN LADY!_ " Blitzo called back to her as Stolas scooted over, wanting to have some room for their kids.

" Bring then in quickly. Seeing him may take off some anxieties there feeling at the moment!" Stolas shooed them off to retrieve the rest of their family. A few moments later Blitzo and Stolas were greeted by the large group.

" Hiya Boss! Look what we got you!" She held up the horse stuffed animal, cooing at the baby horse on the larger horse's tummy.

" Fuck yeah! Best thing I bot!" He grinned, making a granny motion with his claws before hugging the plushly closely to his chest." This is us, little guy..." He grinned, poking his stomach and the horse's side. He then smiled up when he saw Loona standing over him with Octavia at her side." Excited to be sisters?"

" More excited to get out of here," Loona smirked. " We fucked up something," Octavia smirked with Loona as Stolas gave a nervous expression.

" Oh, crumbs...What did you two do this time?!" Moxxie looked towards them.

" Don't worry old man, we just stole most of the pudding cups here. They're flavors suck. Who the fuck enjoys...roasted beetle?" She squints her eyes at the as Blitzo practically had the cover his mouth from vomit what little he still had left in him. With the idea of ingesting that after dealing with these horrid pains; he couldn't stomach the idea of it.

" This is why we get along." Lonna pointed out as she tossed the disgusting cup out the hotel window." I'm just saying, if you make a fucking pudding flavor, make it actual decent." She went on and sat on the side of the hospital bed.

" Agreed," Blitzo groaned, feeling nauseous as hell now. He groaned and covered his eyes," Someone turn that shitty light off before I end up with a migraine. Then I'm a real bitch." He snickers tiredly. Millie nods and flips the swift off before walking over and putting the bag on the bedding.

" Got all you need! Aw! Maybe you can watch a movie too since your laptops in here."

" Better than staring at the insides of my eyelids." Blitzo shrugged." Might wait though. I can't even think straight right now."

" Is that..like bad?" Octavia squinted. " Medication is finally kicking in for him I suppose." Stolas grinned.

" Is that a good thing?" Maxine squinted.

" Heavens only knows. He doesn't have the best health record in general. We should be on the lookout for that. Should we start taking shifts to watch him?" Moxxie questioned.

" Oh no need for that, my little imp! Owls like myself and my family, happen to usually be night owls in general. We can stay up for many days without needing sleep or going mad. It was such a handful for my little Starfire." He grinned and pulled Octavia into a hug.

" Ughhh, daddd." She groaned and covered her face." You don't say any of this to the band got it?!" She pointed at Maxine as she giggled and covered her mouth.

" I knew you were part magic owl somehow," Millie teased as Maxine face lit up too and she pointed back at Octavia.

" Same goes back to you!"

" Alright you two, then if we don't need to take breaks we'll be outside for you." Moxxie leads the two girls out before Octavia turned to her dad.

" Do we..?" She pointed towards the door.

" Only if you want to, you don't have to go now. Only when things start really happening...but I rather you two be here right now." He smiled and hugged Octavia to his chest with a smile.

" Okay..." She nodded softly. She looked towards Loona who ran her hand down her dad's back and smiled to see he was knocked out now.

" Drugs must have finally got to him." Loona jokes," Good. Now he won't do some crazy shit again." She said though she was covering up the genuine worry she had for her dad now.

" Let him rest. They said by six a.m tomorrow the baby may arrive. So get some sleep girls! I'll even summon our bags right now since we had to rush over her immediately." Stolas stood up after kissing the imp's head.

" Whatever, I'm not going back to that giant ass castle by myself. I know I'll end up lost again." Loona admitted.

" We should sign again." He snorted and flicked his wrist to the side as he summoned the four bags to their side.

" Get some rest girls." Stolas cooed softly towards his daughters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stolas has a run-in with a gang of imps trying to take Blitzo, Blitzo has a particular dream of his sisters, and Loon and Octavia become older sisters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY BUT I NEEDED TO ADD ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR CUTE ASS ENDING

By twelve o'clock, Stolas saw his two girls resting against the maternity room's chairs. The room was dead silent, sides from the constant beeping of the medical machines and Blitzo snoring. Stolas ran his hair down the imps spiky back, grinning as he would move his hands towards Blitzo round bugle and giggled quietly. Making his feathers puff out slightly as anticipation ran through him.

" I can't wait to meet you my little one.." He smiled." In only a few little hours, We'll be able to hold you, and sing to you, and play with you..." He hummed quietly, tracing a hand over Blitzo hand, and grinned, placing a kiss into Blitzo hand. " Oh, your father has done a tremendous job carrying for you for all these moments, even though it seemed so draining and strenuous. Especially being an Imp carrying a child with such power...he's done amazingly." Stolas smiled, kissing Blitzo head only to get a snore in return. " I'm going to be right back little one. I need to get some ice for him. He's going to be a rather hungry Imp once you arrive..." He giggled and kissed Blitzo's head before his tummy. Once Stolas pulled away, Blitzo groaned as his tummy shifted around." I'll be right back," As Stolas got up and left the maturity room, he peeked in the hallway to see the little Imp family, scrunched up on the tiny seats in the hallway.

Millie has scrunched you against Moxxie's side as their daughter Maxine rested her head on his lap. Moxxie, the only one up so far and he could tell as he had noticeable bags forming under his eyes as his face was illuminated by his cellphone. When the nervous Imp had looked up to see the Gothic Owl Prince in the doorway with a ball halfway filled with water, it startled him a bit.

" How is he?" Moxxie whispered.

" Tired, but getting the sleep he needs. The night before the party Blitz didn't sleep well so this'll do some good for him. I'm just going to get some ice chips for him now." Stolas hooted before walking along.

Moxxie nodded, or pressing a soft hand against Millie's cheek and petting his daughter's head.

From inside the maternity room. Blitzo was sound asleep, subconsciously rubbing his stomach to soothe the numbing movements that happened every few moments. As Blitzo slept away, the window in the room slowly cracked opened to reveal a group of Imps. The imps reflected the ones that tried to usually kidnap Stolas and use him for ransom and money, as they started to do for Blitzo now as he was now a married man to the royal Goetia family, and expecting a baby of that bloodline. They entered the room silently, not wanting to wake Loona or Octavia while they were in the room. As they went for their weapons, aimed to gag and tie Blitzo up to take him to god knows where something startled them.

" _Ahem_."

The five Imp's eyes widened as they turned around to face Prince Stolas. A very angry Prince Stolas. His eyes widened as the group withered in pain as they turned into pure stone and fell over to the floor.

" _Never. Hurt. My. Blitzy._ "

A few minutes later, a tiny nurse came in, wanting to check up on Blitzo condition, and go check in on him since she heard weird noises which she saw the group of dead, frozen Imp's laying in the ground. She gave a confused stare before looking up at Stolas. The owl sipped quietly at a cup of water. He looked towards the nurse and shrugged his shoulders.

" Pesky thief's," He said nonchalantly and quietly massaged at Blitzo stomach.

* * *

The bodies were taken out and dragged out of the maturity room. At that time it was almost twelve-thirty then. Stolas was still wide awake, waiting patiently for his and Blitzo kid to arrive. As they took the bodies out of the room, on the couches against the wall. Octavia groaned quietly, rubbing her eyes as she quietly checked her messages. Nothing she needed to respond to yet. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room before she spotted her father, who quietly was nestled in the side if Octavia quietly goes over to Stolas and gets him to pick her up and hold her to his chest where she gets to feel Blitz stomach and the baby. She watched for a moment before Stolas's eyes caught her eyes.

" Octavia sweetie? Are you awake dear?" Stolas whispered as she laid up and rubbed her eyes. Her bright pink eyes flowed through the darkness as did his red eyes.

" The jig is up now..." She quipped quietly with a groan." Sorry, kinda woke up by myself. I was expecting to wake up in some kind of birth chaos that scares me for the rest of my life."

Stolas smiled sweetly at her and chuckled softly," Sadly no. You haven't missed a cliché sitcom episode yet." He jokes back with his daughter and patted the side of the bed." Would you like to sit with us Starfire?" He questioned.

She stiffened for a moment before slowly going over to the two. She stared down at Blitzo, he looked sweaty and pale in the red light of Hell's night.

" Is he like?" She pointed down at him.

" Oh, no dear.." Stolas pulled her close to him and rubbed his side." He quite alright. I won't let him go like that. I know you two been bonding more lately..." He smiled." It's quite adorable that you two actually have a few things in common..." He looked down at Octavia.

" Being annoyed by you is one in common?" She smirked and chuckled," I mean, he's fine and all. Not such a red dick asshole know that I've gotten to know him more..." She sighed." Dad?"

" Yes, my owlet?"

" Do you think...that the baby will like me?"

He stopped and stared for a moment. He didn't expect this from her. He knew his little girl dealt with some issues, but he didn't think she doubted her ability as an older sister now.

" What? No. No no no," Stolas scooped her up in his arms," I never had that crosses my mind at all. You'll be an amazing sister to your new sibling. But why is this on your mind, is what I'm worried about, Starfire?"

" What if I do something wrong? What if they hate me because of that? What if they run away and take you guys? What if alone again-" Stolas cut her off quickly after hearing that. Hating that his daughter was terrorized by the fear of abandonment. He hugged her close to his chest to steady her breathing and ran his fingers through her hair.

" I would never. Neither would Blitzo, or Loona, or the baby. We won't leave you, Octavia." He cooed softly and pecked her head." You'll be such an amazing sister. And the fact that your worrying it shows me that you care!" He comforted her." You don't have to worry about these things when's were here." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

" O-Okay..." She sighed, breathily," Thanks, dad..." She hugged him closer," Can I..?" He nodded and hummed.

" Yes. Yes, you may." He smiled and moved over a bit so the three would be comfortable on a bed together," Our little moonflower over there seems to be enjoying her beauty sleep like her father." He chuckled and looked down at Blitzo as they had the same pose together." Speaking of sleep, you should return to your sleep. You'll need some rest." He coped softly, letting her back as she nestled close to him as if she was a small chick again.

* * *

Blitzo felt so floaty at the moment as he walked through some darkness that surrounded him. He didn't know where he was which was confusing. Wasn't he still at that hospital? He couldn't remember at the moment, till he came to a stop. The light was surrounding him now as he could see he was in a very light, see-through, white dress. His hands went against his chest, feeling the soft fabric under his fingers.

" I can't tell if I'm dreaming or if I'm on another acid trip." He muttered. His finger closed down his chest till they went outward following his abdomen bulge. " Guess I'm not dreaming.." He looked towards and patted the top of his stomach. As he looked around, trying to explore the room he was in now. Noting there were a lot of pillows and blankets everywhere. He kept gazing at himself in the mirror.

" Is this place telling me I need to post more on Voxtagram..." He moaned and sketched his back out." Sorry, but I ain't trying to deal with that now." He yawned, leaning against the mirror, and closed his eyes. The imp slowly managed to sit down on the ground, definitely a dream now. It's way too hard for him to sit on the ground now and rested his back against the wall of pillows and blankets.

" That feels nice..." He moaned quietly, rubbing his stomach." I'm gonna need to remember this cause my body's gonna be fucked after this." He pats his tummy." Ya worth it though. Well, you better be..." He grumbled, leaning into the pillows till his eyes shot open once he heard someone calling him.

"-Litz!"

He looked around, starting to sweat as he didn't see anyone around, but he knew damn well who was calling him.

" Blitzo-!"

" What?.." He got up again, looking around. He didn't care if this was a dream. He knew who he heard.

" T-Tilla?" He looked around until his eyes gazed onto a doorway. He didn't come in that way but now it was there. Standing in the doorway was his two sisters.

" Hey, little-o! Whatcha standing there for?" Barbie laughed as all he could do was stand there in utter shock. His hands moved towards his mouth.

" Come on now," Tilla said, motherly.

His face prickled as tears started welling up in his eyes. He smiled at them, letting his tears fall down his face. " I-I know this isn't real, b-But...f-fuck," He sniffled as he raced over to them, taking them both in his arms, letting tears trickle down his face." I-I miss you two so much.." He shuttered, shaking with his tears.

" Miss ya two, shorty." Barbie hummed back, holding him to her chest.

" I wish you could see me now...I ain't the same little kid I was back then...I-I got a business, I'm fucking married," He chuckled," I-I'm having a kid...I wish you could meet them all."

" We wish we could meet them too...But you're going to be okay, Blitzo." Tilla cupped his cheeks," You'll make an amazing parent too." She smiled, pressing a hand against his stomach." I know it's gonna seem really hard. But you'll make it through, cause your one of the strongest Imp's around, Blitzo." Tilla comforted him as his eyes were foggy now with his tears, he wept. Crying into her chest." You'll be our strong brother, right?" She cooed.

" The strongest baby brother too!" Barbie rubbed his back. He could feel the pressure on his back and stomach now.

" Y-Yeah..I-I'll try.." He groaned, leaning heavily on Tilla.

" That's good..you can do this.." The two Imp's smiled down at their baby brother as his word darkened, and filled with pain.

* * *

His scream filled the room as his eyes widened. His stomach clenched tightly in hard knots, causing him to start to sweat more." F-Fuck! Fuck!" Blitzo clutched tightly onto the bed bar as his other hand wrapped around his stomach.

" Blitzy?! Blitzy!" He felt something cup his cheek. It felt securing and safe to him." What's wrong? Is it the pain? I think your pain meds must be waring off-"

" _N-No, No-_ " He huffed out, cutting Stolas off," _I-It's happening-_ " He squeaked out, barring down a curse as he didn't know if Loona and Octavia were still present in the maternity ward." _T-This kID_ -" He moaned," _This kid d-definitely wants o-OUT_!" Stolas's eyes widened as that realization hit him. It was happening now. He was going to see their baby now.

" O-Okay!" Stolas got up quickly," I-uh!" He hooted anxiously and excited," I-I'll go get a doctor! Or nurse! OR something!" Stolas raced to the door.

" Good! Good,'' Blitzo hissed as he grabbed his large horse stuffed animal and clutched it tightly and held the cot's bar handles," J-Just hurry!" He hollered, throwing his head back.

The door leading into the hospital hallway flew open, were in the hallway, Moxxie was laying his head against Millie's chest now. He was about to fall asleep so Millie could stay up f anything happened, while Maxine was quietly chatting away with Octavia and Loona texted away on her phone. They all looked up at the site of Stolas looked excited, yet fearful.

" T-The babies coming," he panted," Now!"

" What?!" Moxxie shot up from Millie's chest.

" Right now!" Millie's eyes widened like her husband.

" We need a doctor, right now," Stolas quickly nodded at the two imps as he looked at Octavia and Loona," You two. I need you two to be the first ones to come in when everything is done."

" Is he going to be okay?" Loona said, trying to his how worry she is.

" Yes, he will. This hospital will make sure of it." Stolas comforted Loona," Please, just. Find a doctor for him now," Stolas said.

" Well get someone for you two," Moxxie got up quickly.

" Please be safe girls!" Millie said to the three on the hospital benches as they ran off to find a doctor.

Maxine nervously looked towards Octavia looked so worried now after hearing what Stolas had said to them, she clutched her phone tightly to her chest as she looked towards Loona, worried as well.

Blitzo cries of pain echoed down the hallway as Loona tried ignoring it, clutching her tail in her hands to keep her keef busy and trying not to listen to it. Octavia did the same, blasting her music as loud as it could go to ignore the pain-filled cries and streams of cuss words. This definitely solidified her fear of having kids. Probably everyone else's too. Moxxie was now pacing the hallway. Too worried to sit down and actually relax. He couldn't right now, worried that something might go wrong. He did the same thing when Millie was having Maxine, which at the point Blitz had to carry him out of the ward so the doctors could help her a bit.

" It's going to be okay.." Millie whispered to her daughter, who she clutching closely to her." Moxxie, sit down it's going to be okay!" She told him.

" We don't know that, Millie. What if something happens to them." Moxxie feared.

" Shhhh," Millie rubbed his back." I know you worried now, but you now Blitzo is one of the strongest imps alive." Millie comforted him. Moxxie sighed shakily till the door opened up, making Moxxie jump back onto his feet. The doctor with tentacles hanging from his face left the room, pulling off his bloody, black, gloves from his hands.

" How are they?" Moxxie went up to the doctor as Loona and Octavia got up quickly too, following him.

" They...are both wonderful," A breath escaped their chest as everyone didn't realize they were holding it when the doctor left the room with the nurses," Both your family member? And the baby survived. Both Prince Stolas and his husband Blitzo are now parents to a baby girl." The doctor explained to them," Only two are allowed at the moment, from the parents' wishes. I suppose they mean you two before we clean the baby."

Loona and Octavias eyes widened hearing the news. The two girls now were the oldest sisters to their new baby sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Loona finally get to meet their little siblings while the two sets of parents bond of parenting 
> 
> Like a little murdering family <3

Inside the soft cot, bedding laid a bedridden Imp, who was clutching something close to his chest and practically in tears at the sight of what was in his arms.

" Fuck..." He sniffled," You're so little..." Blitzo cooed as next to him Stolas could only stare as tears welled up in his eyes like Blitzo already were. In his arms was a tiny baby girl.

She had a mix of red, gray, and black feathers around her face, already growing out, while she had a white face like Stolas with speckles of red on her cheeks. Her arms were stark black with the tips of her fingers were bright red. She squeaked quietly as her tiny cries filled the room. Causing her tiny tail to curl up. It looked like a regular imp tail, with a white stripe near the top of it but it fanned out to tail feathers like Stolas.

" What a sweet sound..." Stolas cooed, tearing you.

" I'm a fucking dad again!" Blitzo laughed, tears soon started to trickle down his face.

" So am I!" Stolas laughed, placing a finger towards the tiny baby girl. She let out a clicking squeak noise before nipping at his finger." Strong muscles...Oh, she is going to do wonders in life," He teared up as the door opened up.

The doctor walked in and pointed his clipboard towards the bed. Behind him, shuffling in slowly together was Loona and Octavia. Both looking and hoping the other would go first. Feeling the nerves of them, Blitzo lookers towards them and smiles tiredly.

" The lucky ladies of the hour...," He laughed tiredly," Come on here so I can smother my three girls in love."

" So the rumors are true?" Loona jabbed, speaking up first as she instinctively went to her fathers' side, while Octavia did the same for Stolas, who scooped her up and placed her on his lap. She didn't seem to care at the moment as she clung to him.

" Healthy baby girl..." Blitzo snickered at her, moving the blanket close to his chest so the baby could quietly nap on him. Loona only stared at the kid, kinda in shock.

" Would you like to see her? Maybe even hold her?" Stolas asked quietly, looking towards Octavia and leaning her towards Blitzo's chest. The imp quietly got the baby blanket down to show off their new daughter. She shivered and cling to Blitzo for warmth as the blanket taken off her reminded her of her little eggshell. The baby girl huffed and started to whimper and squeak like an angry baby chick.

" Have you named her yet?" Octavia quietly asked.

" We've been trying to think of a name and stick with one for a while," Stolas said, eyeing up Blitzo. He's been known all over that he can't stick with a name, countless of times changing his horses' name and changed his own name too," But! We've finally settled on a name for our little one. I think you'll two will love it. Shall you do the honors?" He smiled towards Blitzo as the baby girl beeped loudly.

" I was the one who did all this hard work for such a tiny kid." He booped there beak before, wrapping his arms around them and holding her up a little to face the girls." We decided to go with those big dumb fancy people names, but for short. You can call your little sister Comet!"

He held her up as the tiny baby yawned loudly, causing her tiny feathers to rustle.

Stolas cooed at her before Loona spoke," Where're here little horns? I feel like since she's half imp she would have them," Loona questioned.

" She's got them alright." Blitzo said deadpanned," Apparently they under her feathers. I know she has them cause that damn pain I had in my rib cage was her horns!"

" I thought baby birds were born in eggs," Octavia questioned them.

" She started forming an egg around herself from month eight to now," Stolas explained.

" We get it, she's a weird little kid. But we're weird too! She'll fit in." Blitzo laid her down on his chest, causing her to cling to him.

" I suppose she's not moving now." Stolas chuckled seeing how Comet clung to Blitzo.

" She's gonna need to. I have to get cleaned," He groaned loudly," And take a like ten-day nap. God, we're so fucked at I.M.P."

" Bold of you to assume, stick up his ass Moxxie," Loona pointed towards the door," Is going to let you go out uncle your hundred percent again."

" You people are terrible." He moaned." Well, before I die I need the mental image of you two holding Comet here so get over here and hold this kid before I pass out." He then points to Stolas." You're gonna have to carry me out of here."

" I'll enjoy it very much." He smiled and walked over to Blitzo side where he gave him a big smooch to his face before getting his hands around Comet." Come on little one." He cooed softly, watching as she whimpered and moved around, gripping onto Stolas as he moved." You must be very very gentle with her and support her in your arms." He demonstrated.

" Hurry! I can feel all my energy leaving my body now," Blitzo called.

Loona looked towards Octavia as she did the same back towards her. " You first. You pushed me into the room first." Loona held her hands up.

" You fucking suck..." Octavia hissed, looking towards her dad with a nervous look. She shakily held her arms out as Stolas steady her and slowly transferred Comet into her arms.

" There we go...You're a natural at this Via! Blitzy! Get me the camera!" He called, quickly looking for it.

" I can't feel my legs! I don't know how much I can actually do!"

Octavia zoned out most of the noises around her as she looked quietly down towards Comet, who was hiding her face in her baby blanket and against Octavia's chest. Slowly, moving her talon towards Comet's cheek. She quickly poked it, causing the baby to let a tiny squeak out and open her eyes. Octavia almost jumped at the sight of bright ruby eyes with gold irises staring back at her.

" Awwwww...she seems to already take a liking to you Via!" Stolas watched as the baby stared at her before nestling back into her little hidey-hole.

" She's got big scary eyes. I like that. We're going to use that I hope you know this tiny." Comet only yawned loudly as Octavia slowly shuffled over to Loona, trying not to drop her or wake her.

" This is going to give me a heart attack," Loona whispered as Slowly Octavia moves her into Loona's arms as Stolas did to her.

" Looks like I don't need to get pat back then." Octavia grinned quietly as Loona glared at her before looking down at Comet. She seemed to look around at her new surroundings.

" Whatcha looking at, kid?" She raised a brow as Comet tried hiding her face in Loona's hair." You better not drool on me or my fur." She threatened, but it wasn't as bad as she would do to others. Comet opened one of her eyes towards Loona and squealed a little, causing her tail to shake a little in excitement.

" You two are natural at this. I told you that this would go well," Stolas comforted, rubbing Octavia's back.

" That's 'cause she's a quiet kid. She doesn't seem bothered by much."

" She definitely not Blitzo kid then." Loona eyed him.

" When have I ever been bothered by anything?"

" You set Loo Loo land on fire cause that clown fucker pissed you off," Octavia said.

" You murdered my fifth-grade teacher cause she didn't like how you let me dress," Loona said.

" Just last week you kept changing close cause the fabrics were bothering you."

" I hate you all. You're my favorite now. Until you start speaking like them." Blitzo looked towards Comet.

The door soon opens up as the doctor walked in holding a clipboard in his arms before looking towards the family." Oh, I see they've already started to meet their sibling. How lovely, uh," He shifted his hold on the door," Are you ready for the other three to meet her?"

" Hell yeah! Let them in," Blitzo snapped before the door was practically thrown open by Millie who had both her daughter and husband in her arms.

" OOOO! Look at the baby!" Millie squealed eyeing Comet in Loona's arms.

" Your kid." Loona put her back in Blitzo's arms." I'm not getting trampled over that." She stepped back as Millie burst forward and cooed at the baby how in Blitzo arms.

" Ain't she a little cutie," Blitzo smirked, letting them get a glimpse at the new addition to the family.

" She's so small," Moxxie stared.

" Yeah, tell that to the immense pain I was just in for like...a long time. To be honest I've lost track of time from how long I've been here for."

" Well, it's December the twenty-fifth now so about six hours. She's a Christmas baby then or what sinners call Krampus day baby!" Maxine told him before cooing at the baby, who hid her little face against Blitzo's chest.

" I'm going to sleep for so long after this..." Blitzo muttered before looking down at Comet." Oh yeah! Ya guys don't know her name yet." He slowly laid up, getting some help from Stolas before showing them the baby fully," We've decided to name her Comet for short!"

" Awww! Hiya there Comet!" Millie giggles, leaning towards the baby.

" Why Comet for short?" Moxxie questioned.

" She has those dumb, long royal names. Cause she got that royal blood in her." Blitzo rubbed Comet's head. The little girl cooed and let a tiny whine out, wanting to be held close to someone." Guess that's my cue? Does anyone want to hold her? Cause you're going to or I'm making you."

" OO! OO! ME!" Millie shot her hand into the air quickly.

" NO ME!" Maxine shook her hand.

" I saw Millie's first! I like that hustle!" Blitzo smirked and handed the baby over.

" Favoritism," Maxine stuck her tongue out." Oh! See, I got her to laugh!" She did it again.

" She also laughed at my tail moving. I think she just finds things funny." Blitzo quipped patting her head.

" What a cutie pie, aren't you!" Millie giggled, watching the little girl try and watch Millie's tail move around. Her eyes fell onto Moxxie who nervously looked at the child. He didn't even realize he was starting to sweat.

" I think she likes you, dad!" Maxine giggled, trying to see Comet while Millie held her.

" O-Oh, um-" Moxxie stuttered before Blitzo got Comet into his arms.

"Your turn!" Moxxie practically was a statue at this point while holding the little imp/chick mix." She's looking at me."

" That's what babies do! Maxine did the same!" Millie said," Give her a funny face Moxxie!" He stared at the little girl before trying to smile, which made Comet truly grab his hair on the side of his face.

" Ack! Wait-!" From the door, where the door stood he muttered.

" This is a little sad to watch."

" HEY! SHUT UP!"

That made Moxxie look back at the baby in his hands when she started to squeal and laugh at him.

" Oh, she's definitely my kid. Loona did the same thing when she was a little puppy! She liked it when people YELLED." Blitzo grinned as Comet started kicking her little legs around in her blanket and squealed.

" A little concerning but quite adorable," Stolas chuckled before peeking up when Comet started hooting from her baby laughter." SHE'S HOOTING ALREADY! Oh, joy!" He preened in excitement.

" Who's the one yelling now?" Blitzo teased.

" Oh you~" Stolas flirted.

" You two better not do anything disgusting in here." Octavia groaned.

" Oh hell no," Blitzo exasperated after getting Comet back into his arms," We're never doing anything remotely like sex _AGAIN_. I'm not going through this again."

" I give that statement a week," Moxxie said deadpanned.

" I give them a day," Loona said.

" More like eleven minutes."

" I hate you all right now. If my ass wasn't possible still bleeding, I'd choke you right now." Blitzo spat as he laid back in the bed.

" You know you won't, you love us." Millie smirked before getting up." And we also love sleep too. We should get out of the new parent's hair while you rest up. Should be out of here tomorrow."

" Sadly, we hoped we'd make it for Christmas, but I'm glad she was born before the Extermination." Stolas's hand laid on Blitzo shoulder, rubbing it a little.

" You and me both." Blitzo admitted, seeing Comet seem to start following asleep on him." And you and me both kid..." He yawned tiredly, already feel large bags under his eyes.

" Well leave ya so you can rest! I can't wait to babysit this little one too!" Millie smiled down at Comet.

" Finally, I can crash in all my times I babysat for you two." Blitzo laughed.

" Does that mean we get to set a fire like you did when you were babysitting Maxi one time?" Moxxie quipped.

" _It's only fair._ " Blitzo teased with a shrug.

* * *

Once the family of three left, Blitzo finally got to catch up on his beauty sleep he's been missing out on for the last five months.

" I'm not gonna be sleeping well again, aren't I?" Blitzo laughed as Stolas was quietly massaging his back.

" Sad to say, yes. For two whole weeks, I didn't sleep after Octavia was born. Stella pulled the " I gave birth to her card" on me. A lot. Even after many years." He sighed.

" What a bitch." Blitzo muttered, looking down at Comet. She was nursing quietly on a bottle after Blitzo finally got her to eat it. Thankfully some nurses showed him how to feed her and wash her as well. Since his chest didn't really develop they had to use bottles.

" Mhm. I bet she's gonna be jealous for the next month that we'll be all over the papers." Stolas grinned quietly.

" Good," Blitzo laughed." Hopefully, it pisses her off. He laid back against Stolas's chest." Check if the kids are safe?"

" Parental hormones kicking in?"

" I'll go gray before fifty." Blitzo rubbed his face with one hand as the other swiftly bounced Comet while she ate.

" Finally, ya finished up kiddo." Blitzo smiled before tossing the bottle and placing the baby on his chest.

" The girls are okay, they just got themselves some dinner, going to sneak us some too. Should I call an escort for us tomorrow?" Stolas questioned.

" I'm too tired to fight off assassins, sad to say," He admitted," I'll see if M&M can help us too. Though, I'm not ready for a bunch of royal cunts pretending to be chummy with us just for publicity from our new kid." Blitzo grumbled, holding her against his chest.

" It's going to be rough, but it's all worth it. Especially to see their faces that an Imp is doing better than them." Stolas purred, kissing his cheek.

" Yeah, hope those fuckers are jealous." He spat," If I get another anonymous threat I'll run Heaven on them." Stolas snorted at what Blitzo spoke of.

" I'll join you." Stolas seconded.

" Fuck yeah. I can't wait for that stupid overlord summit to rub it in everyone's face again." He snickered and laid Comet quietly against his chest, finally seeing she had gotten to sleep.

" I can't wait for it, but you should rest as much as possible now. I'll watch over you, dear." Stolas slowly pushed him down into the soft hospital bedding.

" Only cause your offering." Blitzo looked back to him." Here ya go." Blitzo held Comet up towards the bird demon and picked them up, caressing them against his chest protectively." I really do need the sleep anyway."

" I'll watch over you now. It's my turn to be your bodyguard, as you would say." Stolas pointed out.

" I'm not getting kidnapped like you." Blitzo chuckled softly.

" I know you won't," Stolas kissed him softly as he held Comet in his arms, watching the baby snore softly." Now that I'm here for you Blitzy." He pressed a kiss against his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who loved this story from kudos to commenting to bookmarking! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Now those who are wondering I think I'll continue this story with Helluva Boss as well if you'd like to know this story is apart of my main story I write called The Spider, Deer, And Cat but that's mainly Hazbin, so I'll make this its own series if you guys love it so much! 
> 
> But thank you I really appreciate the comments and other stuff you guys give to my story <333


End file.
